1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to joint structures, and more particularly to an improved universal ball joint capable of transmitting high torsional torque.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal ball joint structures are well known in the art and are widely used in a variety of different applications to rotatably connect two parts together. However, the commonly used universal ball joint has a complicated structure and cannot transmit high torsional torque in use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.